Ken Wheatley
|portrayed = Ted Levine |species = Human |status = Deceased |born = 1957 |role = Mercernary |family = }} Kenneth "Ken" Wheatley was an experienced mercenary and hunter who was in command of the rescue operation of the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar. Movies= Biography Rescue operation Wheatley was already on Isla Nublar gathering up different species of dinosaurs and having them loaded onto his ship, the Arcadia. He claimed the big herbivores were easy to capture. Blue ("the blue one," as Wheatley called her) had so far eluded the mercenaries. When Owen Grady, Claire Dearing and the rest of the Dinosaur Protection Group arrived via plane, Wheatley greeted them at the airstrip. He was very boisterous and friendly, insisting on building a good working relationship with Claire, calling her by her first name, and calling Owen "the raptor wrangler." Wasting no time, Wheatley loaded the new arrivals and his men into two Caiman armored cars and drove off towards the main area of the park, an Oshkosh truck with a cage for Blue following. Throughout the trek, Wheatley was friendly and sympathetic towards Owen and Claire. When the duo were silent and melancholy as the group rode towards the Innovation Center on Main Street, where the Battle of Main Street that ended the rampage of the Indominus rex happened, Wheatley asked "Bad memories...?" Although friendly with Owen and Claire and even tolerant of the perpetually nervous Franklin Webb, Wheatley found himself often butting heads with Zia Rodriguez. His old-fashioned attitudes about women found him insisting she remain behind rather than accompany him and Owen to look for Blue, but she convinced him she needed to come just in case the Velociraptor required medical attention. Betrayal Wheatley showed his true colors when he not only didn't care about the death of one of his own men who Blue attacked, but tranquilized Owen and left him behind to die by the erupting volcano after securing the raptor. He also took Zia prisoner (at her own insistence) so she could treat Blue, as the mercenary she'd killed had shot her in reflex. Driving back to the mercenaries' camp on the coast, Wheatley phoned Eli Mills, his partner in crime, informing him of Blue's capture and demanding a bonus. Evacuating the island During this time, Wheatley and his team somehow even managed to capture the island's Tyrannosaurus rex, flying her by helicopter to the Arcadia. While rushing to load all of the captured dinosaurs aboard the Arcadia Wheatley took the time to indulge in his macabre hobby; he collected teeth from animals he'd captured or killed, and dinosaurs were no different; except, of course, that the cloned dinosaurs had to be kept alive for Wheatley's pay. Using a pair of pliers, he extracted a tooth from a tranquilized juvenile Stegosaurus before having it loaded onto the ship. He and his men then fled the destruction of Isla Nublar, not realizing that Claire, Franklin and a recovered Owen had survived and obtained a Mercedes-Benz Unimog truck the mercenaries left behind on the pier in their haste to evacuate, which they drove onto the departing Arcadia while everyone was distracted watching the spectacle of the erupting Mount Sibo. Lockwood Manor The Arcadia journeyed to the US. Wheatley continued hounding Mills about his bonus during the voyage, but Mills insisted he'd get it upon delivery of the raptor, whose life Zia saved with a blood transfusion from the Tyrannosaur. Arriving on the mainland United States, the convoy of captive dinosaurs drove towards Lockwood Manor. A guard at the front gate, who'd been on the island, recognized Claire and Owen driving the Unimog, alerting Wheatley, who took the pair prisoner. Mills continued to blow off Wheatley regarding the bonus for Blue. After Claire and Owen escaped from captivity in the bowels of the mansion, releasing Stiggy to disrupt the auction of the Indoraptor, Wheatley, who was hanging around outside while awaiting his payment, beheld the startling and inexplicable sight of hundreds of people fleeing out the rear loading entrances of the house, harassed the entire way by the escaped Stiggy. Death Deciding he'd had enough, Wheatley went inside in an attempt to demand his bonus from Mills and found his way to the auction room, where he was amazed by the sight of the caged Indoraptor. He was confused by the animal, as he hadn't been in on Mills and Wu's plan to develop a hybrid and didn't recall capturing this particular dinosaur on the island earlier. He shot the hybrid twice with his tranquilizer rifle. Commenting on its toughness, he prepared a third dart when suddenly the Indoraptor collapsed. Cautiously, Wheatley unlocked and entered the cage, intending on collecting one of the (to him) mysterious dinosaur's teeth as trophy in part of his payment for services rendered. He didn't notice the cage door swing shut behind him. Commenting that the Indoraptor was "some kinda hotrod," he took out his pliers and began attempting to prise one of its teeth loose but to no avail. Suddenly the Indoraptor struck out, revealing to a horrified Wheatley that it had not been tranquilized at all — instead, this had been a feint to lure the hunter into the cage. The creature attacked Wheatley, biting into his right arm and lifting him into the air, before tearing the limb off and devouring it right in front of him as he screamed and cried. The beast loomed over him for a moment, nudging his hat off almost playfully as the terrified hunter sobbed. The Indoraptor roared in his face and lunged forward, ripping him apart and brutally killing him. His gruesome demise was witnessed by auctioneer Gunnar Eversol, who had been hiding nearby. Personality and Traits Wheatley was a coldly pragmatic man. He fancied himself a hunter, A cruel man, he spoke soothingly to the dinosaurs whose teeth he stole for his collection, then callously taunted them about it which would later became his undoing and lead to his death. He was capable of feigning friendliness and cooperated smoothly with Owen and Claire's group when they first arrived on the island, even if his interactions with them were often tinged with condescension. He was dedicated to getting the job done no matter the cost. A would-be murderer, he gladly left Owen Grady behind to die by lava, and also ordered Claire Dearing and Franklin Webb sealed inside the park's power station when the mercenaries evacuated, and even threatened to kill Zia Rodriguez (who he called a "nasty woman") if she failed to save Blue. He also exhibited great impatience and greed, constantly reminding his employer, Mills, that he was owed a bonus for obtaining Blue. When the Indoraptor severed his arm, he cried out in agonizing pain and attempted to escape the cage. In this, he had shown fear. Having been reminded of his place in the food chain, he broke into tears before befalling a gruesome demise. Equipment Wheatley's primary weapon was a customized tranquilizer rifle, along with a 4" Smith & Wesson Model 500 revolver as his sidearm. He also carried a set of pliars which he used to extract the teeth of captured animals. Gallery Fallen_kingdom_mercenaries.jpg JURASSIC WORLD 2 Extended Clip - Special Look 3.jpg Indoroaring.png Kenwheatleylerrt.png |-|Toys= ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom'' (toy line) Wheatley appears in the second wave of the toy line based on Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. His accessories includes a tranquilizer rifle and a rifle carrying case that, like in the film, contains different dinosaur teeth as his trophies. 2018wheatley.jpg Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom characters Category:Humans Category:Hunters Category:Mercenaries Category:Adults Category:Male characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Supporting Characters Category:Dinosaur hunter